Thirsty Beast
by 96Ane96
Summary: Fic algo bestia. No Yaoi. Totalmente hecho para Kozue ;  Feliz cumple! Endo sigue creyendo que con su futbol puede con cualquier cosa, hasta que una bestia sedienta entra en su vida y la destroza.


**Thirsty Beast:**

**¡Cumpleaaaaños , cumpleaaaaaños feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! ¡Te deseamos todoooooooooos CUMPLEAÑOS FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! Bueno, ya me he emocionado XD A lo que venía, ¡muchísimas felicidades Kozuue y que cumplas muchos más! Y como estamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pues te regalo este fic. Sí, lo sé, Endo no es que sea tu personaje favorito, pero creo que a todo el mundo le gustaría ver sufrir a este personaje, ¿verdad? Bueno, es un fic algo bruto, pero 100% de mi creación, (aunque con ayuda de Aika XD) y ¡solo para ti, cumpleañera! Por favor, no es ninguna indirecta, simplemente, me apetecía escribir algo sádico y un pajarito me dijo que hoy era tu cumple, ¡así que me puse en seguida a escribir! Felicidades de nuevo y espero que te guste ;) Besitooooos!**

…

…

…

Hace ya un mes que ocurrió aquello, y seguiré contando los días desde esa horrible experiencia, hasta que mi mente lo olvide, aunque no va a ser fácil… En serio, nunca tuve tanto miedo, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía inútil, y a pesar del tremendo dolor físico, lo que más me dolía era no poder hacer nada por mis compañeros… No se libró ni uno.

Thirsty Beast.

Ese nombre anda dándome vueltas a la cabeza desde hace ya un mes, a mí y al resto del equipo. Sobre todo ese rostro… Ese perfecto y bien proporcionado rostro… Eso es lo que me da más miedo, que vuelva. Ella. Ella es perfecta. Perfectamente malvada y despiadada, pero perfecta al fin de al cabo. Todavía no sé por qué lo hizo, pero jamás de los jamases me acercaría de nuevo a ella. Es difícil que yo diga cosas así, ya que suelo ser el chico más positivo del planeta, pero… Es lo más terrorífico que me ha pasado en la vida, en serio, he tenido pesadillas, incluso despierto me parece ver esos ojos amarillos clavándome su maligna mirada en mis ojos marrones. La semana pasada quemé el brazalete de capitana que se dejó en el campo de futbol, aquella horrible tarde de miércoles, en pleno noviembre, para que no tenga razones para volver aquí, a volver a destrozar nuestro futbol.

**Flashback:**

Era una tarde algo fría, con el viento proveniente del norte azotando las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el campo Raimon, donde entrenaban los chicos que recientemente habían ganado el torneo FFI. Como símbolo de despedida, iniciaron un partido amistoso, totalmente limpio y divertido. Sorprendentemente, los jugadores de Teikoku no habían ido para verlos jugar y eso, extrañó mucho a Kido.

De un momento a otro, un camión extra seguro (no sé si me explico, a prueba de cualquier golpe o explosión) entró derrapando en el campo y casi atropelló a algunos jugadores. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, forzada por un lanzamiento de balón por parte de alguna persona que había ahí dentro. Reinaba el silencio. A algunos jugadores del Raimon se les cortó la respiración, a otros, les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, pero al capitán del Raimon, Endo Mamoru, se le contrajeron todos los músculos, en cuanto miró a los ojos a aquella preciosa joven que bajaba de la furgoneta, con paso firme, la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa inocente, la cual su amarilla mirada lo negaba. Uno a uno, salieron de la furgoneta 10 jugadores más, todos conocidos gracias al futbol, pero, estaban poseídos. Poseídos por la rabia, la desesperación, la tristeza… quien sabe, pero no eran ellos mismos, no eran personas sanas mentalmente, eran… bestias. Eso es, bestias, sin compasión, sin piedad. Se notaba en su siniestra sonrisa y en sus gestos brutos, tanto como en sus miradas. Eran dirigidos por la capitana de ojos amarillos, aparentemente inocente, buena persona, pero sus ojos delataban la cruda realidad: era mala, muy mala, siniestra, malvada, desagradable… Avía que admitir que era preciosa, sonrisa perfecta, aunque solo se mostraba con un gesto de arrogancia, ojos profundos, pozos de amargura y maldad, piel morena, cabello corto, rizado y negro, agarrado con un par de ganchos, para que todo cayera a un lado, un cuerpo de escándalo, tapado por un uniforme amarillo, verde y azul fosforescente, rasgado por todas partes.

Uno de los jugadores recién llegados, se acercó al campo que estaba más cerca, y con un fuertísimo "FUERA" echó a los jugadores de Raimon, proclamando este como su campo. La capitana solo se limitaba a mirar a Endo, con esa sonrisa en la cara, Mamoru le correspondía la mirada, pero algo asustado.

Endo: ¡¿Qué queréis de nosotros? – Preguntó seguro, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Todos los recién llegados reían, con carcajadas malignas.

Capitana: ¿Sabes cual es la mejor manera de calmar a una bestia? Dándole de comer, sobre todo si sus presas son inútiles como vosotros.

Someoka: ¡¿Qué has dicho que? – Por contestar a la capitana, ésta levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente, un jugador del equipo le lanzó un balón a Someoka, dándole en todo el estómago y dejándolo en el suelo, sin poder respirar y sangrando por la boca.

Capitana: ¿Alguien tiene algo más que comentar?

Kido: ¿Quiénes sois…? – Preguntó, temeroso.

Capitana: Nosotros somos Thirsty Beast. Y yo soy su capitana, podéis llamarme… Pero que digo, después de esto no vais a poder ni hablar. – Todas las bestias rieron.

Endo: Por favor… ¿Por qué habéis venido?

Capitana: Todos estos jugadores estaban conteniendo una rabia inmensa, contra el estúpido Raimon o contra la selección japonesa, y yo… yo os odio desde que un estúpido niñato colgó ese asqueroso cartel en una casita en ruinas. ¿Razones? Sois jodidamente perfectos, "Gracias al compañerismo" – burlándose – y queremos demostrar que VUESTRO ESTUPIDO futbol no os hace perfectos, sino, unos perdedores.

Endo: Para eso tendréis que ganarnos.

Capitana: No… No vamos a ganaros. Os destruiremos.

En unos momentos, los jugadores se pusieron en sus posiciones y los capitanes se acercaron a donde el árbitro, para elegir los campos y darse la mano. Endo estaba asustadísimo, pero intentaba disimularlo para no defraudar a su equipo. La capitana en cambio, estaba muy tranquila, amenazó al árbitro y consiguió el campo que quería y también el saque inicial. Le tendió la mano a Endo, él la aceptó después de pensárselo dos veces. Mientras esos dos se daban la mano, el Raimon miraba al otro equipo. De verdad parecían bestias, había unos que se calentaban las manos dándose tortazos unos a otros, otros gritaban, o más bien gruñían, y otros, simplemente, hacían gestos obscenos dirigidos a los asustados jugadores.

Capitana: Buena suerte y… tened cuidado, hay una bestia suelta por aquí, está hambrienta y sedienta. – Endo tragó saliva, mientras observaba como la preciosa chica se ponía a la cabeza de la delantera, en mitad del medio. Mamoru, más nerviosos que nunca, se fue a su portería, y volviendo a mirarle, se preparó para aquella batalla.

**Fin del Flashback: **

Mis compañeros me llaman loco, gilipollas, que estoy mal de la cabeza, muchas cosas más, pero sigo sin cambiar de opinión. Sigo pensando que esa chica es preciosa, mucho más que cualquiera que haya visto, pero hay un pequeño problema… Es más mala que el demonio. Es un sentimiento contradictorio, una sensación extraña. Sé que estoy loco, siempre me lo han dicho, pero esta vez me he superado. No estoy enamorado, para nada, pero… me gustaría conocerla un poco más. ¡Sin acercarme demasiado! Conocerla nada más, que alguien me diga como es de verdad, debajo que esa oscura capa de maldad. Puede que sea imposible, y que la única manera de conocerla mejor es haciéndome su amigo, pero eso nunca pasará, en persona no me voy a acercar, sería demasiado peligroso. Simplemente, no me la quito de la cabeza.

**Flashback:**

"Piiiiiiiiiiii"

Sonó el pitido inicial, la sonrisa de la capitana se borra y baja la cabeza, dejando en sombra sus preciosos ojos amarillos. En bajito, empieza a cantar una suave nana, pero como todo el campo estaba en total silencio, se escuchaba hasta en el hueco más pequeñito. Era siniestro, muy siniestro y los jugadores de Raimon empezaron a arrepentirse de estar dentro del campo. La voz de la capitana entonaba una dulce canción, hasta que su voz desapareció y el portero de Thirsty Beast gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, los delanteros y centro campistas echaron a correr, muy rápido y fuerte, llevándose a todo el que se interpusiera por delante. Cuando se libraron de los defensas, la capitana miró directamente a Endo y con un "¿preparado?" le dio una patada al balón, y sin que Endo pudiese hacer nada entró en la portería, rozando el cabello del portero y rompiendo la red de atrás.

Capitana: No voy a volver a fallar, lo prometo.

Los delanteros se levantaron del suelo, a duras penas y se dispusieron a sacar el balón. Los delanteros bestias les dejaron pasar, hasta que llegaron a la defensa y con la técnica "Arañazo Bestia" le robaron el balón a Toramaru, cortándole el uniforme y arañándole la piel, haciéndola sangrar. El pobrecito tuvo que salir del campo y ser atendido inmediatamente. El partido estaba tan violento, que el entrenador se tuvo que llevar a las administradoras a otro lugar, ya que estaban gritando y llorando, al ver que sus compañeros eran arañados, golpeados e incluso abofeteados por las bestias.

Los jugadores eran golpeados por balones, ya sin saber siquiera donde estaban, hasta veían borroso. Ya no tenían recambios, todos los jugadores estaban lesionados o no estaban en condiciones de siquiera andar. Los supervivientes, intentaban sobrevivir en el campo, cada vez más golpeados y arañados, para placer de los contrincantes. Muchos de los lesionados fueron trasladados al hospital, mientras que los que no estaban tan graves, simplemente se preocupaban de salir con vida de allí. El portero, estaba de rodillas, era el menos golpeado de todos, ya que, la capitana no dejaba que lo golpeasen. Solo ella podía hacerlo. Aún así, casi no sentía los pies y las manos le escocían. Sentía un enorme dolor en uno de los hombros, gracias a uno de los tiros de ella, un tiro especial llamado "El Devorador de Sueños" que justo rozó el hombro del portero, arrancándole un trozo de carne, pero sobre todo arrancándole un trozo de la esperanza que todavía tenía en mente. Pasaron los dos tiempos, sin descanso, por petición de las bestias. Todos los jugadores perdedores estaban en el suelo, sin poder moverse: unos desmayados, otros intentando respirar y los demás, estaban gravemente heridos y no podían moverse, o pedir ayuda, ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra y mucho menos levantarse.

De repente, los jugadores de Thirsty Beast pararon en seco, escucharon con satisfacción el pitido final y esbozaron una siniestra sonrisa. Un ganador miró el marcador: 0 – 40 "Sin duda un buen partido" pensó uno de los defensas, escupiendo al primer desgraciado que encontró en el suelo tirado. La capitana seguía delante de Endo, quien miraba incrédulo esa situación: sus queridos compañeros heridos, desmayados, incluso… desde esa perspectiva, pensaba que alguno estaba muerto. La chica levantó la mano, e inmediatamente, todos los ganadores rugieron, con toda la rabia acumulada y como si su grito se escuchara en el mundo entero. Después de eso, todos se retiraron a la furgoneta, todos menos la capitana.

El silencio dominaba la escena. El pobre portero se agarraba el hombro sangrante, para después agachar la cabeza, rindiéndose por primera vez en su vida. No era solo por su hombro, supo que sus compañeros estaban terriblemente mal y por primera vez sentía que era un perdedor, un pequeño juguete para entretener a esas bestias, no era nada… nada en absoluto…

La capitana le miraba seria, escuchaba con atención su respiración agitada, acompañada por algunos pequeños gemidos de vez en cuando. Por un momento, el herido miró a su ahora superior, con una mirada apagada, sin vida, sin esperanza. Satisfecha, la capitana sonrió siniestramente, para luego agacharse, acercar su boca a la del capitán y besarla, suavemente, limpiándole la sangre que caía lentamente por una de sus esquinas. Después de este gesto, el portero se desmayó. La chica se quitó el brazalete que proclamaba su puesto de capitana y le limpió la cara al inconsciente chico. Lo dejó en sus manos y se acercó a su oído, susurrando: "Eres perfecto".

**Fin del Flashback:**

Hace bastante que ninguno de nosotros juega al futbol. Algunos siguen lesionados y otros en rehabilitación. Yo sigo con mi herida en el hombro, ya esta cicatrizada, pero a veces me molesta. Ayer me fije en la cicatriz, parece un mordisco, es un desagradable recuerdo, pero el médico dice que eso se me va a quedar ahí para toda la vida, así que no tengo más que acostumbrarme. Todos los días voy al hospital a visitar a los pacientes de rehabilitación: Kazemaru, Fubuki y Kogure. Los médicos dicen que no podrán jugar más al futbol, pero… yo creo que pueden hacerlo.

Ese partido nos ha cambiado la vida. A mi no tanto, pero a mis compañeros sí. Ahora no quieren jugar al futbol, no quieren ni oír hablar de aquella tarde de noviembre, ni siquiera pasan por al lado del campo. Algunos han llegado a odiar este deporte, pero yo… Yo no soy capaz de odiarlo, nunca lo odiaré. Sin duda consiguieron lo que querían. El Raimon se ha separado, ya nadie de la escuela quiere jugar a futbol y ha llegado a tal extremo que ni en los alrededores quieren tocar un balón. Ha llegado la hora de dejarlo, ya es imposible. Llevo un mes entero pensando en posibles soluciones, pero no hay ninguna. No puedo hacerles cambiar de opinión, no puedo convencerles, ni siquiera nos saludamos por los pasillos. Cada uno va con su antiguo grupo y yo… Yo voy con Aki. Nadie más quiere acercarse a mí, porque creen que voy a volver a convencerles para jugar al futbol y eso no lo quieren permitir. Esa capitana ha cambiado mi forma de comprender a las personas. Lamentablemente, ya no soy tan positivo ni tan entusiasta. Solo hay una cosa que no ha cambiado: mis sentimientos. Lo vuelvo a decir, no puedo olvidar a esa chica, no soy capaz, ni quiero olvidarla. Le tengo un miedo atroz, pero esa manera de jugar, ese sentimiento que ponía en lanzar el balón… Llamadme masoquista si queréis, pero es algo que no va a cambiar. Definitivamente, estoy como una cabra, es más, admito que ella ha llegado al fondo de mi corazón. No tengo razones coherentes, pero sé que es así.

Echaré muchísimo de menos nuestro futbol. Pero…

Sé que todo esto cambiará.

Lo sé.

Algún día, Raimon volverá a tener un equipo como el nuestro y yo me encargaré de que triunfen, sea como sea.

…

…

…

**FIN**

**¡Se acabó lo que se daba! Espero que te haya gustado, a ti, Kozuue y a todo el que lo lea, por supuesto. Ya no me queda más que decir adiós, hasta el año que viene y… ¡REVIEWS!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
